I Have 10 Pirozhki
by Akira.Yukiii
Summary: Yuri yang selalu bisa membuat Otabek membantunya mengerjakan tugas. OtaYuri FF. Otabek Altin x Yuri Plisetsky FF


FF OtaYu pertamaku. Mohon dimaklumi apabila terlihat banyak typo T.T

Terinspirasi dari gambar OtaYu di IG

Jangan lupa review-nya yah ^.^

.

.

Manik emerald itu menatap jengah pada angka-angka didalam buku tugasnya. Sesekali mulutnya akan mengeluarkan beberapa umpatan yang tak seharusnya diucapkan anak dibawah umur.

"Beka, kau mau menolongkukan?" pertanyaan yang sama dengan pertanyaan beberapa menit yang lalu membuat laki-laki disampingnya sedikit kesal. "Bantu aku mengerjakan ini," ujarnya sambil memberikan buku tugas pada orang disampingnya.

"Yuri, kerjakan sendiri tugasmu. Aku sudah membantu beberapa soal sebelumnya," Otabek –Beka- mengembalikan buku yang diberikan padanya. "Ini matematika paling dasar, Yuri. Anak sekolah dasar pun bisa mengerjakannya."

Dengan enggan, Yuri mengambil pensil dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Dalam diam, Otabek memperhatikan bagaimana wajah itu bisa mengeluarkan banyak ekspresi hanya karena sebuah soal matematika.

"Yuri, rambutmu semakin panjang," ujarnya sambil menyampirkan helaian rambut pirang itu kebelakang telinga. "Cantik," gumamnya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Beka, aku tampan," dengan sepasang pipi merona, Yuri menatap tajam laki-laki disampingnya. "Kalau kau punya waktu mengatakan hal konyol, lebih baik mengerjakan tugasku."

Otabek hanya bisa kembali tersenyum mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. Sebelah tangannya kembali terangkat menunjuk kearah dinding kamar. "Kau tau, bahkan anak kecil tetangga sebelah bisa mengerjakan tugas ini dalam hitungan menit. Kau mau kalah darinya?" entah kenapa, mengatakan hal-hal konyol yang dapat membuat si pirang disampingnya jengkel memberikan kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

Yuri berdecih pelan begitu sadar jika Otabek berusaha menggodanya. Dengan kesal, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah cepat menuju pintu kamar.

Otabek yang melihat sahabat pirangnya mulai meninggalkan kamar dengan langkah dihentak-hentak segera menyusul dibelakang. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan si pirang.

"Oi, kau mau kemana?" tangan kanannya berusaha untuk meraih salah satu lengan kurus si pirang. "Kau marah padaku, Yuri?"

Tangannya berhasil meraih lengan kiri si pirang. Dengan –tanpa sengaja- kasar, Otabek menarik tangan itu membuat tubuh Yuri berbalik dan saling berhadapan. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Lepas," dengan tangannya yang bebas, Yuri berusaha melepaskan genggaman Otabek pada lengan kirinya. Hampir ia berpikir untuk menggigit tangan itu jika tidak mendengar suara Otabek yang meninggi.

"Kau mau kemana?" suara Otabek terdengar menggema dilorong rumah. Dengan kesal, didorongnya tubuh yang lebih kecil menabrak dinding. "Kau marah padaku?"

Sejenak, hanya deru nafas keduanya yang terdengar. Dengan perlahan, genggaman pada lengan kiri Yuri melemah dan terlepas.

"Kau marah padaku?" pertanyaan yang sama kembali terucap dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Rambut pirang yang terurai itu bergoyang pelan saat pemiliknya menggelengkan kepala. "Tatap aku saat bicara."

Dengan kasar, Yuri mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar didepannya. "Tentu saja aku marah. Kau membandingkanku dengan anak tetangga sebelah. Bagaimana aku tak marah."

Sekilas, Otabek dapat melihat manik emerald itu dilapisi airmata. Sedikitnya, ia merasa bersalah pada si pirang. Bagaimana pun ia yang membuat si pirang begini. "Maaf," bisiknya. "Aku akan membantumu mengerjakan semua tugasmu," pada akhirnya Otabek akan selalu melakukan apa yang diminta si pirang.

.

.

"Jika kau punya 10 pirozhki dan seseorang mengambil 3, berapa pirozhki yang kau miliki?"

Mata hitam Otabek menatap Yuri yang juga menatap tajam padanya. Sedikit risih ditatap begitu. "Yuri?"

"10," jawabnya dengan mata menatap Otabek yakin.

"Seseorang mengambilnya 3, Yuri," jari telunjuk Otabek itu menunjuk pada angka 3 dibuku.

"10 pirozhki dan seorang yang terluka," jawab si pirang masih dengan nada yakin.

Hahh. Otabek menghembuskan napas cukup panjang mendengar jawaban yang tidak masuk akan milik sahabatnya. Otaknya berusaha berpikir cara untuk membuat sahabatnya mengerti. "Yuri. Kau punya 10 pirozhki dan aku mengambilnya 3 darimu. Berapa banyak pirozhki yang kau miliki?"

"5," jawab Yuri. Kali ini terselip sedikit senyum dibibirnya dan rona merah pada pipinya. "Aku punya 5 pirozhki."

"Bagaimana bisa kau hanya punya 5 pirozhki sementara aku hanya mengambil 3?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku punya 10 pirozhki dan kau mengambilnya 3. Tapi aku memberikan lagi 2 padamu. Jadi aku punya 5 pirozhki," senyum tipis itu semakin melebar saat melihat Otabek menatap tak percaya padanya.

"Karna aku menyayangimu, jadi kuberi 2," tambahnya yang membuat semburat merah tipis memenuhi sepasang pipi tirus Otabek.

.

.

"Tadi kau mau kemana?" tanya Otabek saat si pirang memasukkan buku-buku kedalam tas merahnya. "Kau mau pulang?"

Yuri terdiam sejenak, berpikir. "Tadi? Aku mau kerumah tetangga sebelah," jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada dinding. "Kau bilang anak tetangga sebelah bisa mengerjakan tugas ini, jadi aku mau menyuruhnya mengerjakan tugasku."

"Kau—," Otabek kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas ucapan sahabatnya. Bagaimana mungkin sahabatnya memiliki pemikiran terlalu sederhana diumurnya sekarang.

END


End file.
